COWOK NORAK
by Ai Cute
Summary: Karin dengan tidak berkesepupuan, kembali melayangkan pukulan ke bahu Naruto. "Coba tunjukkan ke gue! Apa yang norak dari Suigetsu dan apa yang keren dari elo?" kata Karin sengit. Matanya mengerling penuh arti, arti mengejek maksudnya. "Suigetsu punya motor ninja, sedangkan elo.." Karin mendesis, "… cuman punya sepeda gunung. Itu pun second yang ke… berapa." Hinanya. One shoot. No


COWOK NORAK

Summary : Karin dengan tidak berkesepupuan, kembali melayangkan pukulan ke bahu Naruto. "Coba tunjukkan ke gue! Apa yang norak dari Suigetsu dan apa yang keren dari elo?" kata Karin sengit. Matanya mengerling penuh arti, arti mengejek maksudnya. "Suigetsu punya motor ninja, sedangkan elo.." Karin mendesis, "… cuman punya sepeda gunung. Itu pun second yang ke… berapa." Hinanya. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Author Note: Author tidak buta. Ai tahu jika Naruto di manganya cowok. Jadi tidak perlu ada warning male_Naru. Ai sengaja membuat warning ini karena Ai sering membuat chara FemNaru. So, daripada ditanya-tanya ini Naru cewek apa cowok, lebih baik Ai sertakan dalam warning.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Karin tampak lesu. Kepalanya tertunduk membuat rambutnya yang sebahu jatuh menutupi wajahnya secara keseluruhan. Rambutnya, dengan sukses menyembunyikan mendung di matanya, dan isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tak menggubris Ino-Sakura, dua sohibnya yang sejak tadi berusaha menghiburnya. Terlalu sedih mungkin.

Naruto, sepupu Karin yang baru tiba di kelas menghampiri Karin. Ada perlu soalnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, menyampaikan pesan Kaa-sannya untuk Karin. "Elo napa, Rin?" sapanya.

"Bukan urusan elo. Pergi sana gih!" usirnya terdengar kasar dan agak serak.

"Astaga!" pekik Naruto terkejut. "Elo nangis?" serunya dengan tempo agak tinggi membuat banyak kepala menoleh padanya.

Karin yang malu, refleks megambil bukunya, menggulungnya, dan lalu memakainya untuk memukuli tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengaduh-aduh. Entah karena sakit, atau hanya ingin Karin berhenti melakukan KDRT padanya. "Diam loe!" hardik Karin usai memukuli Naruto.

"Dasar preman! Sakit tahu,' keluh Naruto sambil membenahi rambutnya yang jadi acak-acakan gara-gara ulah karin. Sebuah tindakan yang sia-sia sebetulnya, mengingat rambut Naruto memang secara alami sudah acak-acakan. Perlu satu sachet minyak rambut untuk menjinakkannya. Itu pun hanya bertahan sejam saja.

"Salah sendiri," balas Karin sengit.

"Yee.. gitu aja marah." sahut Naruto. Ia langsung mingkem setelah Karin mendelik galak padanya. Bagaimana pun Karin ini masih keponakan ibunya yang super duper galak itu. So, sedikit banyak kemampuan sang ibunda juga menetes dalam darah Karin. "Elo nangis karena apa sih? Habis putus sama cowok loe?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya," jawab Karin dengan suara lemah.

"Cowok norak gitu elo tangisin. Harusnya tuh elo senang. Akhirnya, elo terbebas dari dia," gerutu Naruto sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas.

Karin mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi ia benamkan pada lipatan kedua tangannya dan lalu mendelik lagi pada Naruto. "Jangan asbun, loe! Dia itu nggak norak. Nggak kayak elo." Belanya berapi-api, lupa jika ia baru saja disakiti mantannya itu.

"Norak ya norak. Beda dengan gue. Gue ini tipe cowok keren," Naruto entah sadar atau tidak, ia malah promosi sama Karin.

Karin mendengus. "Keren apanya?" ledeknya.

"Mata loe buta kali. Tanya aja sama Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata. Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Ino langsung merona malu. Lebih-lebih, saat Naruto nanya, "Gue lebih keren dari Suigetsu mantannya Karin, kan Hin?"

Karin dengan tidak berkesepupuan, kembali melayangkan pukulan ke bahu Naruto. "Coba tunjukkan ke gue! Apa yang norak dari Suigetsu dan apa yang keren dari elo?" kata Karin sengit. Matanya mengerling penuh arti, arti mengejek maksudnya. "Suigetsu punya motor ninja, sedangkan elo.." Karin mendesis, "… cuman punya sepeda gunung. Itu pun second yang ke… berapa." Hinanya.

"Suigetsu emang punya motor, tapi yang membelikan Ibu-Bapaknya. Bensin? Juga dibelikan Ibu-Bapaknya. Lantas itu motor dia gunakan buat antar-jemput elo sebagai bukti cintanya ke elo. Sementara, saat Ibunya minta tolong antar ke Pasar, itu anak ogah. Malu katanya. Elo senang punya cowok begini? Duh, itu cowok norak sebenarnya. Beda dengan gue. Meski sudah bekas orang, itu sepeda gue beli, dengan uang gue sendiri. Nggak minta sepeser pun sama nyokap bokap."

Dahi Karin mengerut, tandanya ia sedang berfikir. Iya, juga. Naruto ada benarnya. Motor kerennya Suigetsu itu dibeliin ortunya, pakai uang ortunya, sampai bensinya juga dari ortunya, tapi ia nggak pernah mau jika dimintai tolong ortunya. Apa itu nggak kurang ajar namanya?

"Punya HP, yang membelikan Ibu-Bapaknya. Pulsa? Ngemis minta pulsa sama Ibu-Bapaknya juga. Lantas itu HP dia gunakan buat whatsapp, nge-Line, dan sebagainya sama elo, berjam-jam, nggak bosan-bosan. Sementara, saat ibunya nanya lagi dimana, dia ogah-ogahan reply. Ditunda-tunda reply-nya. Apalagi, buat nelpon Ibunya? Lupa, katanya. Elo cekikikan hepi dapat cowok begini? Duuh, apa kata dunia. Sedangkan gue? Gue selalu menomor satukan telepon, sms, dan teman-temannya dari ibu, karena gue tahu beliau nanya karena sayang dan khawatir sama gue. Lebih keren mana coba?"

Karin kembali mikir. Naruto benar lagi. Seperti itulah kelakuan Suigetsu yang kadang-kadang membuat Karin tidak nyaman. Soalnya, ia kan juga tipe anak yang sayang ortunya.

"Terakhir, dia bergaya ngajak elo nonton, traktir makan, pergi ke mall. Padahal seumur-umur, dia tidak pernah ngajak Ibu-nya nonton, traktir makan, apalagi pergi ke mall. Mirisnya, seluruh isi dompetnya dikasih Ibu-Bapaknya. Bergaya sekali ngajak elo nge-date dengan uang dari Ibu-Bapaknya. Elo bahagia punya cowok begini? Sumringah digandeng di Mall sama dia? Nonton, seolah bioskop milik berdua? Duuh, pikirkanlah dek. Ia itu cuman pecundang. Buang-buang waktu jalin hubungan ama cowok kayak gini," kata Naruto tidak menyertakan kebaikannya.

Karin manggut-manggut, mengiyakan Naruto. "Elo ngomong gini ke gue, apa maksudnya?" tanyanya curiga. Siapa tahu ada udang dibalik rempeyek.

"Gue cuman mau bilang, carilah cowok yang tipenya kayak gue. Yang segala kebutuhannya dari uangnya dia sendiri. Kalaupun terpaksa masih nodong sama orang tua, ia nggak menyia-nyiakannya untuk berhura-hura dengan orang lain, tapi sama keluarganya sendiri ogah. Cari yang tipenya menomor satukan keluarga, ibunya! Itu baru namanya cowok keren," kata Naruto secara tidak langsung menghibur Karin.

Karin untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum. Nggak nyangka. Meski berangasan, sedikit urakan, Naruto bisa berfikir bijak. "Elo tadi ada perlu apa sama gue?" tanyanya mengalihkan topic.

"Itu Kaa-san pesan, supaya elo datang besok malam. Ada syukuran kecil-kecilan," kata Naruto.

"Dalam rangka apa?"

Wajah Naruto sekilas tampak merona. "Anu gue ..gue…"

"Elo apa? Elo beli motor baru?" sambar Karin.

"Bukan. Gue dapet adek."

"WHATT!" teriak Karin dengan hebohnya. Sttt… Naruto memberi isyarat agar Karin mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Jadi, bibi Kushina hamil lagi?" Naruto mengangguk. "Gila," serunya setengah menahan tawa. "Jadi, mereka ngasih elo adek setelah elo segedhe ini?" tambahnya lagi memastikan.

"Iya," sahut Naruto masih dengan wajah merona. "Lucu kan. Setelah sekian lama. Eh, baru sekarang mereka nambah momongan."

"Udah rezeki loe, Nar." Seur Karin sok dewasa. "Kan selama ini elo udah jadi anak yang baik. So Tuhan ngasih hadiah ke elo adik bayi. Biar elo tambah dewasa dan nggak urakan lagi," imbuhnya membuat Naruto melotot jengkel.

"Gue cabut," komentar Naruto. "Jangan lupa datang!" imbuhnya sebelum ia tambah dipermalukan.

"IYA!" sahut Karin dengan suara lantang. Naruto samar-samar mendengar suara tawanya dibalik ucapannya. Naruto angkat bahu tak ambil pusing. Yang penting pesan udah disampaikan dan sepupunya tidak sedih lagi. Misi sukses.

Dan cerita ini pun Ai akhiri dengan kata

 **THE END**


End file.
